1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grain drills, and pertains more particularly to a grain drill for planting small grain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grain drills vary in their constructions from manufacturer to manufacturer. Basically, though, grain drills include a plurality or gang of furrow openers. Larger grain drills include a gang of forwardly disposed furrow openers and a gang of rearwardly disposed furrow openers, the rearwardly disposed openers being in an offset or staggered relationship to the forwardly disposed openers. The number of furrow openers will vary appreciably and to some degree the spacing of each with respect to the other. Unfortunately, when the forwardly disposed furrow openers form their furrows, the rearwardly disposed furrow openers will produce a partial backfilling of the furrows formed by the forwardly disposed openers. As far as I am aware, the prior art has tolerated this condition, even though it results in the front furrows being partially covered by rear furrow openers, thereby causing too much dirt to be moved into the front furrows with the result that the seed is too deep; such a condition will produce a poor stand of grain. Because of this adverse result, grain drills of the furrow type have had to be operated very slowly to minimize as much as possible the objectionable backfilling. Even then, it has not always been entirely possible to avoid the above-alluded to excessive covering.